


Targets Without A Badge (Part One)

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky and Hutch put their reputations and their informant's life on the line to catch a judge who is dealing drugs.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Targets Without A Badge (Part One)


    TARGETS WITHOUT A BADGE
    
    Season 4, Episode 18
    
    Original Airdate: March 6, 1979
    
    Written by: Rick Kelbaugh
    Created by: William Blinn
    Directed by: Earl Bellamy
    
    Summary: Starsky and Hutch put their reputations and their informant's life on the line to catch a judge who is dealing drugs. 
    
    Cast: 
    

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Ken Kercheval ... Deputy D.A. Clayburn

Robert Tessier ... Soldier

Troas Hayes ... Mardean Rigger

Quinn K. Redeker ... Deputy Police Chief Reasonor (as Quinn Redeker)

Ted Neeley ... Lionel Rigger (as Ted Neely)

Peter MacLean ... Judge Raymond McClellan

George Pentecost ... Gesslin

Michelle Davison ... Judge Belin

Susan Kiger ... Linda

Linda Lawrence ... Kathy

Heather Hobbs ... Jaime Rigger
    
    
    (Part One) 
    
    **Interior - Night - The Hilton Hotel**
    
    BLONDE: Did you see that bald man in the front row?
    
    OTHER: Oh, the one with the gold tooth?
    
    BLONDE: Every time he smiled, I thought I'd go blind. Oh, thank goodness that show's over. My feet are killing me.
    
    OTHER: Don't get too comfortable. We've got a date.
    
    BLONDE: Terrific. With Mario or Jimmy?
    
    OTHER: With Los Angeles. We gotta make that run.
    
    BLONDE: Oh, let's party first.
    
    OTHER: We're expected in Los Angeles by 10 in the morning. Come on, let's boogie.
    
    BLONDE: So what if we make it by 12? What's the big deal?
    
    OTHER: The man called and said by 10. You wanna explain to him about being two hours late?
    
    BLONDE: Not a chance. Who's gonna be pregnant this run?
    
    OTHER: Well, I've always wanted a little girl. 
    
    BLONDE: Be my guest, mama. Well, you said you wanted a girl.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In the Torino**
    
    STARSKY: Okay. Pick a card.
    
    HUTCH: I don't wanna pick a card.
    
    STARSKY: There's nothing to see out there, but dust. Please pick a card.
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, this is a stakeout for dope runners. This is not an amateur hour. Why don't you just read your magazine?
    
    STARSKY:  I already have, four times. Everything from Babe Ruth to Studio 54.
    
    HUTCH: Well, read it again.
    
    STARSKY: Will you please pick a card?
    
    HUTCH: I feel like I've been trapped for five hours with a dying lounge act.
    
    STARSKY: Well, I could put on a skirt. Pick a card. Okay. I shuffle the cards. Your card is... Your card is... the jack of hearts.
    
    HUTCH: Dream on, chump. 
    
    STARSKY: You picked the wrong card. 
    
    HUTCH: Maybe you're just not dealing with a full deck.
    
    STARSKY: True.
    
    HUTCH: You know what I mean? 
    
    STARSKY: Sad. But true.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. Oh. Start your motor, magic hands. I see 'em coming. This is Zebra 3 to the zoo. Our mule train just passed checkpoint nine.
    
    BLONDE: I've seen parking lots more scenic than this highway.
    
    OTHER: Well, I would have taken the coastal route, darling, but this is the only way from Vegas.
    
    HUTCH: Wanna to do a run-by and check out mama?
    
    STARSKY: I can dig it.
    
    OTHER: Oh, look. Oh. A peace sign. Oh, I haven't seen that since Nixon resigned. 
    
    BLONDE: Oh. Hmm, they are kinda cute.
    
    OTHER: Yeah. In a funky kind of way.
    
    HUTCH: Amazing, the power I have over women. 
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. How's mama looking?
    
    HUTCH: Positively glowing. The baby's gotta be 20 pounds if it's an ounce.
    
    STARSKY: Good. Zebra 3 to headquarters. Load is secure and moving to checkpoint town. We'll leave 'em off at that location. We'll leave 'em to Thompson Five.
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, the truck!
    
    STARSKY: What? Aaah!
    
    STARSKY: You all right, huh?
    
    HUTCH: You're all right, huh?
    
    STARSKY: You okay?
    
    HUTCH: Whoops. 
    
    STARSKY: Oh, my, my. There goes mama's pride and joy.
    
    OTHER: Cops. I was wrong. They're not funky, they're tacky.
    
    STARSKY: Well, at least we got the dope.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. But we just blew some great connections.
    
    STARSKY: Well, write it off to a premature delivery.
    
    HUTCH: Ladies.
    
    STARSKY: After you.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - The Beach**
    
    HUTCH: Well, if it isn't the ghetto's answer to Gadabout Gaddis.
    
    HUGGY: Hey, you ain't exactly Robert Redford, you know.
    
    HUTCH: Doing some fishing?
    
    HUGGY: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: What you got?
    
    HUGGY: Well, I got this friend. A friend in need.
    
    STARSKY: Got a case he wants to work off, right?
    
    HUTCH: You got it.
    
    HUTCH: So the guy's crying about doing some time. What's he got to trade?
    
    HUGGY: Righteous info. The brother's got an inside track on a very big caper. Can you talk to him?
    
    STARSKY: Where is he?
    
    HUGGY: Just follow the drums to the drummer.
    
    HUGGY: Whoo! Pure Caucasian soul, Lionel.
    
    RIGGER: Hey, I wanna thank you, man, for turning me on to this spot. It's really cool here. 
    
    HUGGY: Hey, you make them things sing wherever you are, my brother. Hey, he's bad, ain't he?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    RIGGER: Ah, word is, uh, you two can be trusted.
    
    STARSKY: Depends. It's a two-way street.
    
    RIGGER: I can dig that. 
    
    HUGGY: Well, uh, I think I'll trip on down by the seashore and pick up some seashells or something.
    
    HUTCH: Huggy says you wanna make a deal.
    
    RIGGER: He's telling it like it is.
    
    STARSKY: Okay, we'll tell it to you straight. We don't make any promises.
    
    RIGGER: I hear you. There's this judge. A federal judge. And he's dealing.
    
    HUTCH: Federal judge, huh?
    
    RIGGER: You know those two chicks you popped? Well, they're both working as runners for the judge.
    
    HUTCH: So how do you fit into this act?
    
    RIGGER: Judge wants their case fixed. And he's willing to lay out 10 G's for a grease job.
    
    STARSKY: You're the middle man who's supposed to pay us to get the case kicked.
    
    RIGGER: He wants it buried and forgotten.
    
    HUTCH: Let's say you turn the judge and we take it from there. The best we could do, and I mean, maybe could do... is to get you a suspended sentence on your case. And that's not gonna go down easy with a federal judge involved.
    
    RIGGER: The only thing I know that goes down easy is bad booze.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Police Interrogation Room**
    
    DOBEY: A federal judge? This better be good.
    
    HUTCH: It's good all right, Captain. Based on the stash those two girls were carrying, this guy's no nickel-and-dimer.
    
    STARSKY: And Lionel here is gonna help us set him up.
    
    RIGGER: Yeah. But, uh... I don't wanna go out front as a witness.
    
    HUTCH: Look, Lionel, that's gonna put us in kind of a tenuous position with the DA in dealing on your case. You know, he-- he's gonna want a winning hand going in, or he's not gonna wanna play at all. Especially when there's a federal judge involved.
    
    RIGGER: I guess, uh... I don't have any other choice then, do I?
    
    STARSKY: There is an out. If there's no other way, we can invoke the informant privilege. Refuse to give you up.
    
    RIGGER: You could do that? And then I wouldn't have to testify?
    
    HUTCH: Uh-uh.
    
    DOBEY: Yeah, but if we refuse to identify you, the case could get booted out of court. And Judge McClellan would walk out a free man.
    
    RIGGER: Which would blow any deal I could possibly make with the DA. Man, if I was in Vegas right now, I bet I'd be losing money on a pay toilet.
    
    
    **Exterior - Night - Stakeout**
    
    RIGGER: (on radio) And they brought Daniel and they cast him into the den of the lions. How's that sound on your little machine? (end)
    
    HUTCH: Did you get a look at him?
    
    STARSKY: No. He's probably one of those perverted tunnel waterers.
    
    HUTCH: You know something, Starsky? I'll bet when you were small, you were one of those kids who used to go to the library and tear out the last page of the mystery.
    
    MCCLELLAN: (on radio) Good evening.
    
    RIGGER: I'll take your word for it.
    
    MCCLELLAN: I trust you had no difficulty in locating this place.
    
    RIGGER: No. I have a number of associates who live in places like this. Um, are we doing business, or are you just passing through?
    
    MCCLELLAN: I was assured by the individual who gave me your name that, uh, you were more than capable of helping me solve my problem. Quote, "Lionel can talk a canary out of a tree."
    
    RIGGER: Um, it's an understatement of my abilities.
    
    MCCLELLAN: Well, then I can be assured that my problem is in the right hands.
    
    RIGGER: Ain't no doubt about it. Look, man, you want the job done, I gotta have the terms and conditions out front.
    
    MCCLELLAN: I have your address. You will receive correspondence concerning specific details.
    
    RIGGER: That ain't good enough, man.
    
    MCCLELLAN: That's the way it's going to be. I'm not about to conduct this arrangement in a manner that would leave me wide open, so to speak. Do you understand what I'm saying? (pause)
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, sure, you're asking him to dance or you won't pay him a dime.
    
    MCCLELLAN: (on radio) If you have any questions, call this number and leave a message. I'll get back to you. We will not meet again. It will make for a healthier relationship. Do you understand? Good night.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    MCCLELLAN: (on tape) We will not meet again. It will make for a healthier relationship. (end) 
    
    HUTCH: Well, Mr. DA, how's that for a demo tape?
    
    DOBEY: Well, this guy's very slick. 
    
    CLAYBURN: Well, first off, I find that hard to believe.
    
    STARSKY: Well, maybe you'd like to listen to those tapes again. That guy's so crooked, he has to screw his shorts on.
    
    CLAYBURN: No, listen, no. What I'm saying is I just find it incredible to think of Judge McClellan as a common felon. But I love it.
    
    HUTCH: Well, Counselor, you may cross-examine.
    
    CLAYBURN: Big question: your informant, he will testify, won't he?
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, you remember the Claxton case, don't you? Sleepy Regan? Hm? That coke freak who used to snitch for us.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, yeah. Slipped on a banana peel day before trial. Fell on a kitchen knife.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, freak accident. Autopsy said that he only fell on it six times.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, remember Rupert Jones? Still in the hospital.
    
    CLAYBURN: Hey, guys.
    
    HUTCH: Unluckiest guy I ever met, that Rupert. Two days before his testimony was due on the Simmons case, a 23-inch television set falls out of the third floor of the Belmont hotel, hits him right in the head.
    
    CLAYBURN: Okay.
    
    HUTCH: You know?
    
    CLAYBURN: Okay, listen, I am well aware of the risks. But the question remains, your snitch will testify?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, sure, he'll testify. If you insist.
    
    CLAYBURN: Okay. We just have to be clean as a hound's tooth if we're gonna get a conviction on Judge McClellan. 
    
    DOBEY: Which means if your guy doesn't show in court, we're all gonna be sucking wind. 
    
    CLAYBURN: Court? Supposed to be in court 10 minutes ago. Where's--? I-- My briefcase?
    
    STARSKY: Right there.
    
    CLAYBURN: Okay. So you guys keep me informed. And as soon as you can, you get your informant in to see me and we'll make a deal.
    
    DOBEY: Counselor.
    
    HUTCH: Cap.
    
    DOBEY: Hey, you two. You may be able to fool Clayburn, but I can see right through your little smoke screen. You don't have any intention of putting Rigger on the stand.
    
    STARSKY: Well... actually, no.
    
    HUTCH: But if we say that to the DA, he tells us--
    
    DOBEY: I'll tell you the same thing myself. He's right. Without Rigger, this case isn't worth a doggone thing.
    
    STARSKY: Not necessarily, Captain. If we can nail the judge's dope connections on our own--
    
    HUTCH: Look, Captain, if we can lay off a strong enough dope case against the judge, then the DA can take this thing all the way through prelims based on our testimony and the kind of evidence that we can supply, and Rigger will not have to take the stand until we get this to court.
    
    STARSKY: By then the heat will be so built up it won't make any difference whether we produce him or not.
    
    DOBEY: Then McClellan will have to be unseated.
    
    HUTCH: Captain, he won't have time to go to the bathroom, much less worry about who put the finger on him.
    
    STARSKY: Captain, it's as simple as pie.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Riggers' House**
    
    STARSKY: Wha- wha-
    
    MARDEAN: Jamie, what in the world?
    
    HUTCH: She says she lives here. We picked her up at the corner trying to help an old lady cross the street.
    
    STARSKY: She did a bang up job. The only problem was the lady didn't wanna cross the street. Look at that. 
    
    STARSKY: This is Theodore Bear, huh?
    
    JAMIE: Do you like her?
    
    MARDEAN: I'm sorry, I-I don't know what to say, "Thank you," or, "Who are you?"
    
    HUTCH: Well, you're welcome. I'm Ken Hutchinson.
    
    STARSKY: Dave Starsky.
    
    MARDEAN: Oh, you're Lionel's friends. Hey, come on in. He's in the darkroom helping me develop some new prints. 
    
    STARSKY: Here you go, sweetheart. 
    
    MARDEAN: You know, I'm not really a neglectful mother. It's just that, well, Jamie was in the front yard playing in her sandbox, and-- Honey, why don't you go wash up now. It's almost time for lunch.
    
    JAMIE: Okay, Mama. Thank you for the ride.
    
    STARSKY: Thank you for the ride.
    
    HUTCH: These are really nice.
    
    MARDEAN: You like?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, you've got a good eye.
    
    MARDEAN: Thank you.
    
    RIGGER: Mardean, where'd you put the--? Hey, guys. 
    
    HUTCH: How you doing? 
    
    RIGGER: What's up?
    
    HUTCH: Well, we were just sort of in the area.
    
    RIGGER: Um, sweetheart, do you mind, uh, maybe making us some sandwiches?
    
    MARDEAN: Sure. I'd be glad to. Thanks again, guys.
    
    STARSKY: Thank you.
    
    RIGGER: I was just helping her out a little here.
    
    STARSKY: Uh huh. 
    
    RIGGER: I'm afraid I'm not much of a developer. Um, it came in the morning mail.
    
    HUTCH: You didn't handle it, did you?
    
    RIGGER: You mean did I read it? No, I handled it just like you said. Very carefully.
    
    STARSKY: Good. Maybe we got lucky. Maybe there's a couple of latent prints on that.
    
    HUTCH: Did you call the number the judge gave you?
    
    RIGGER: Yeah, I called it. But, uh, I got an answering machine. The dude's really covering his tracks. What's it say?
    
    HUTCH: Well, essentially it spells out the payoff. It's 3,000 to you for setting up the play. Plus 2,500 bucks worth of Quaaludes. There's a bonus when the evil deed is done.
    
    RIGGER: Whew. Makes me kind of wish I was doing it for real. Oh, I'm just joking, man. Just joking. How much do you guys get for the grease job?
    
    STARSKY: Seven grand. Two up front.
    
    HUTCH: You know something, Starsk. If the judge is willing to pay Lionel a bonus in dope, maybe that's our in.
    
    STARSKY: You mean, a show of good faith? Make us look dirty as hell.
    
    RIGGER: Hey, you guys are running in overdrive. What are you talking about?
    
    HUTCH: We get the up-front payment in dope.
    
    STARSKY: Coke. Can you dig it?
    
    
    Interior - Day - Dobey's Officers
    
    MCCLELLAN: (on phone) Cocaine? They gotta be crazy.
    
    RIGGER: Well, hear this, man. Uh, these cops you wanna hire to spring your mules, their names are Starsky and Hutch. And, uh, they're bad, man. Real bad. They say, uh, either you play their game, or pick up your marbles and pack it in.
    
    MCCLELLAN: We'll call you back in 20 minutes. Give me a number.
    
    RIGGER: It's uh... It's a little hard to read here. It's, uh... 555-5341. Twenty minutes. (end) 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Pay Phone**
    
    RIGGER: We're on. Two ounces of coke, up front.
    
    HUTCH: Well, all right now.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Shopping Center**
    
    STARSKY: It's going down.
    
    HUTCH: Gotcha.
    
    STARSKY: And they're moving towards the elevator. 
    
    HUTCH: You have the right to remain silent, but if you do that, it might be permanent.
    
    COURIER: That's a pretty funny line for a pig.
    
    STARSKY: You oughta hear him at parties.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Court House**
    
    MCCLELLAN: Now, Nancy, where's the discovery motion on the Matthews case? Uh, Nancy, you must have this by mistake. It's a state's arrest warrant.
    
    HUTCH: There's no mistake, McClellan.
    
    MCCLELLAN: What's the meaning of this?
    
    STARSKY: It means take another look at the name on that arrest warrant.
    
    HUTCH: You're under arrest, sir.
    
    STARSKY: You have the right to remain silent. If you give that up, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and to have an attorney present during questioning.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Courtroom**
    
    GESSLIN: Now, Officer Hutchinson, you did testify that the first time you saw the defendant, that-- that you and your partner observed him getting off the intercity bus. Is that correct?
    
    HUTCH: I said that I--
    
    CLAYBURN: Objection. The witness can only testify to what he saw, not what his partner saw.
    
    BELIN: Sustained.
    
    GESSLIN: Well, then, Officer, you did testify that you saw the defendant getting off a bus, correct?
    
    HUTCH: I'm sorry, sir. I think you misunderstood me. What I said was--
    
    GESSLIN: Your Honor, may the record reflect the witness is being evasive.
    
    HUTCH: Would you let me answer the question.
    
    CLAYBURN: Your Honor, the question is an ambiguous one and needs a clarification from the witness.
    
    BELIN: All the objections with the exception regarding clarification are overruled. You may qualify your answer. 
    
    HUTCH: Yes, sir. Ma'am. I'm sorry. I previously stated that I observed a man exiting an intercity bus. Bus number 3045, at a bus stop at the corner of Fourth and Mape Streets. And that man-- And that man's-- That-- That man-- The description of that man matches the defendant.
    
    GESSLIN: Oh, oh. Oh, then-- then, uh, wait. Y-you cannot say w-with a positive certainty that the man who exited that bus was the defendant.
    
    HUTCH: I just ans-
    
    CLAYBURN: Your Honor... the question has been asked and answered.
    
    GESSLIN: I am merely trying to ascertain i-if there is some question, or, uh, some doubt in the witness's mind that, uh, the man who exited that bus could've been someone other than Judge McClellan.
    
    CLAYBURN: Objection. There's been no foundation laid.
    
    BELIN: All right, Mr. Gesslin, you'll have to rephrase your question. 
    
    GESSLIN: We'll withdraw the question at this time.
    
    BELIN: Very well. You may continue.
    
    GESSLIN: Thank you, Your Honor. Now, Officer Hutchinson, uh, you testified that, uh, you received information from a, uh, quote "known reliable informant" unquote, which prompted your investigation.
    
    HUTCH: That's right.
    
    GESSLIN: Well, would you reveal to this courtroom that informant's name?
    
    HUTCH: Your Honor, I respectfully decline to disclose the identity of my informant.
    
    GESSLIN: You what? Your Honor, what--? He says that he receives information from some so-called, uh, special informant, and yet refuses to disclose the informant's identity. Now, this is ludicrous. Now please ask the witness to answer the question.
    
    BELIN: Mr. Hutchinson, Mr. Gesslin's question is reasonable in view of the foundation of the testimony. Ask your question again, Counselor.
    
    GESSLIN: Please, Officer Hutchinson, reveal to this court the informant's name.
    
    HUTCH: Your Honor, I respectfully decline to do so.
    
    GESSLIN: He is in contempt of court, Your Honor.  
    
    HUTCH: I have legal precedence.
    
    CLAYBURN: That's nonsense.
    
    BELIN: I'll determine that, Counselor. Such as?
    
    HUTCH: Your Honor, I'm citing Evidence Code 1041: In order to preserve the informant's safety from possible retribution and his usefulness to law enforcement.
    
    GESSLIN: Well, in view of this, the defense moves for disclosure of the informant's identity, citing People v. Garcia, People v. Castille and People v. Williams.
    
    BELIN: Mr. Clayburn, would the people care to be heard?
    
    CLAYBURN: Uh, yes. Yes, Your Honor, uh... There has been no pretrial discovery motion.
    
    GESSLIN: Oh, look, the name of the participating informant must be revealed. He's a material witness.
    
    CLAYBURN: Your Honor, may I have a moment to confer with the witness?
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Clayburn's Office**
    
    CLAYBURN: You know, what I'd like to understand is why in the hell you didn't bother to tell me.
    
    STARSKY: Well, we didn't think you would've gone for it.
    
    CLAYBURN: You got that right. Now, either we identify Rigger or the case goes out the window. That's it, isn't it? It's open.
    
    DOBEY: Just so's everybody's acquainted, this is, uh, Deputy Chief Reasonor, Deputy DA Clayburn and of course, the two investigating officers, Starsky and Hutchinson, sir.
    
    REASONOR: Let's just get right to the heart of this thing. I talked with Captain Dobey. What I squeezed out of him, what I just saw and heard in that courtroom is a far cry from this department's policy of vigilant law enforcement. Now, simply put, the department is not about to have this case dismissed just because you two don't wanna put your informant out front when he's already agreed to do so. Look. You're jeopardizing our position with the district attorney's office. This department is gotta come out of this thing with egg all over its face. 
    
    HUTCH: Chief, our informant's in the middle. If his name comes up in court, that man's life is in danger.
    
    REASONOR: I understand that, officer.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    REASONOR: Every possible measure will be taken. We'll give him maximum security.
    
    STARSKY: Like we did with Rupert Jones?
    
    HUTCH: Like we did with the late Johnny Bates?
    
    REASONOR: Hold it. Hold it. This is not up for debate. You will reveal that informant. Plus, you will see to it that he's available for testimony when that time comes. Now, is that-- is that clear to you two?
    
    HUTCH: And if we don't?
    
    REASONOR: You will be subjecting yourselves to disciplinary action. Real simple.
    
    STARSKY: Okay. We hear you. But I got something to say before I shut up. Since we're being forced to put our informant up front, who takes the responsibility when he turns up dead?
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Riggers' House**
    
    RIGGER: (on phone) Yeah?
    
    THUG: You're never gonna live to see the insides of that courtroom. Think about it.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Venice Place**
    
    RIGGER: How could I be such a chump? I knew it. I knew this thing was too big. I should've known that I'd get hung out to dry. I mean, all this talk about letting the case slide if it come to me testifying. It was nothing but a lot of shuck and jive.
    
    STARSKY: Uh, look, did the guy say anything else?
    
    RIGGER: He gave me the death sentence, man. What else did he need to say?
    
    HUTCH: Did you recognize his voice?
    
    RIGGER: No. I mean, look here, this dude McClellan knows a lot of people. And they all got heavy-duty contacts. Me? Well, I'm as good as dead, and you know it.
    
    STARSKY: Look. Get the spoons. Mardean and Jamie, they in the house?
    
    RIGGER: No. I may be dumb, but I ain't stupid. I packed them up and I sent them off to Mardean's sister's.
    
    STARSKY: Okay. Is there anything you wanna get out of the house?
    
    RIGGER: Just me. Why?
    
    STARSKY: Because we're gonna put you in a place where we can keep an eye on you.
    
    RIGGER: If they wanna get to me, they can.
    
    HUTCH: Look, we got you into this thing, we're gonna get you out. You just gotta trust us.
    
    RIGGER: I'm trusting you. Both of you. With my life.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Dobey's Office**
    
    DOBEY: (on phone) Dobey. Fine, send her in. (end)
    
    MARDEAN: Thank you for seeing me, Captain Dobey. I asked for Starsky or Hutch, but I was told they weren't in.
    
    DOBEY: They're with your husband right now.
    
    MARDEAN: I'm Mardean Rigger.
    
    DOBEY: I know, Mrs. Rigger. Won't you have a seat?
    
    MARDEAN: Thank you.
    
    DOBEY: Good.
    
    MARDEAN: Lionel doesn't even know I'm here. He sent me to my sister's a couple of days ago.
    
    DOBEY: Well, that seems like a nice place to be right now.
    
    MARDEAN: Jamie's there, and I'm-- I'm supposed to drive there as soon as I leave here. It's just that I had to talk to someone who-- I'm sorry, Captain, it's just that I'm scared.
    
    DOBEY: I understand.
    
    MARDEAN: Do you really? Do you have any idea what my husband is going through? He made a choice for a better life. Now we don't know if he's gonna have any life at all.
    
    DOBEY: We're doing everything we can to ensure his safety. Believe me.
    
    MARDEAN: How can I? Lionel promised us that we wouldn't have to testify... and we believed that. They promised him his name wouldn't be revealed, and he believed that.
    
    DOBEY: Well, now, conditions were such in the courtroom that, uh, it was determined that-
    
    MARDEAN: You sound like a police manual. I'm talking about my husband's life, and you're talking about conditions in the courtroom were such that. Captain Dobey, I came here to plead with you, to beg you, to do whatever you can to guarantee my husband's life. Can you do that?
    
    DOBEY: I can only tell you I'm going to do everything in my power to protect him.
    
    MARDEAN: Until conditions are such that.
    
    DOBEY: I wish there was something more I could tell you, Mrs. Rigger. I really do.
    
    MARDEAN: So do I.
    
    DOBEY: Mrs. Rigger. Go see your sister. Visit with her. Stay there. We'll be in touch.
    
    MARDEAN: I tell my daughter to look for love in this world. Sometimes that gets awful tough, you know?
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hideout**
    
    STARSKY: Lionel, how many times I gotta tell you, stay away from the window. Come on.
    
    RIGGER: Man, I'm going stir-crazy in here. I've been cooped up in this dump for a week now.
    
    STARSKY: Relax. Sit down and watch television. It's a good movie. The Indians win for a change.
    
    RIGGER: I don't like Westerns, and I hate TV.
    
    STARSKY: That's very un-American, Lionel. Here. Read a magazine.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Grocery Store**
    
    HUTCH: Having a little car trouble there, eh?
    
    SOLDIER: Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: Well, you better, uh, pull your feet back. I'm gonna pull out.
    
    SOLDIER: Right.
    
    HUTCH: Sorry about that.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hideout**
    
    STARSKY: Cheer up, Lionel. Chow's on. Stay put, right where you are. 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Hideout**
    
    STARSKY: Hey. Hey. Hey! Come on, Hutch. Come on. Hey. Are you okay? Hey, come on now. It's me, huh? Huh?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. You sure?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, I guess so. I guess so. It's my car!
    
    STARSKY: Forget your car.
    
    HUTCH: My car!
    
    STARSKY: Your car's all right, for crying out loud. You're lucky you're here.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hideout**
    
    SOLDIER: Hello, pigeon. Let's see if you can fly.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Hideout**
    
    HUTCH: Step back.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - The Beach**
    
    JAMIE: Can we go up like this?
    
    HUGGY: Uh-huh. Come on. Hang on, Jamie, you're on your own now. If you're looking for any more snitches, I'm fresh out.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, Huggy, you know why we're here.
    
    HUGGY: Why? To apologize, to say how sorry you are?
    
    HUTCH: Huggy--
    
    HUGGY: Hey, look, don't come on me, man. I don't wanna hear it. I wish I never introduced you to the man. It's my fault. I'm to blame. But you promised him. You used him and then you back-stabbed him. You know what you guys are? You're users. You don't give a damn about people. You just use them. You just want what you can get out of them. Just to make that bust, play the game, pop the man. Whatever it takes to win.
    
    STARSKY: Huggy-- 
    
    HUGGY: There was a man killed this morning. A nobody as far as you're concerned. He was just a loser. Just a snitch. But he was one of my best friends. And he's dead because you let him down. There ain't nothing you can say or do to change that fact.
    
    JAMIE: Uncle Huggy.
    
    HUGGY: Huh, did you have fun on the swing, darling?
    
    JAMIE: It was all right, Uncle Huggy. You're the policemen, aren't you? The ones who made my daddy go away. I thought you were his friends.
    
    HUTCH: So did we, sweetheart.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - The Beach**
    
    STARSKY: Hey! Polluting the ocean? It's against the law.
    
    HUTCH: I thought you were going to the movies.
    
    STARSKY: I changed my mind.
    
    HUTCH: What was that you were saying?
    
    STARSKY: About what?
    
    HUTCH: Something about... something being against the law.
    
    STARSKY: That? Pollution. Definite violation. 
    
    HUTCH: Well, partner, the way I see it, this old badge has polluted me just about enough.
    
    STARSKY: Really? Mind if I join you?
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Coffee Shop**
    
    HUTCH: Why don't you have a little coffee with your sugar.
    
    STARSKY: Gotta get something for a buck. Four bits for a cup of coffee. We're amongst the unemployed.
    
    HUTCH: Well, it's not my fault you said you'd buy.
    
    STARSKY: Last time at these prices.
    
    HUTCH: Careful, you're gonna wake up with diabetes.
    
    STARSKY: What time did Clayburn say he was gonna be here?
    
    HUTCH: Uh, he said 4:30.
    
    STARSKY: I thought attorneys are supposed to be on time. He's late.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, you noticed, huh?
    
    STARSKY: Well, he said it was something important, right?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: So?
    
    HUTCH: So all the more reason. What the hell is that?
    
    (Gunfire ensues.)
    
    STARSKY: Aren't you glad we turned in our guns?
    
    HUTCH: Tickled to death.
    
    END (Part One)
    


End file.
